those_with_responsibilitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinket Deadlock
"You didn't have to say it like that, Gear, dear. It's true though." -Trinket Deadlock Trinket is a wizard of machines and creator of the magical, flying airship known as the 'Youfoe.' He's rarely seen without his apprentice, Gear. Profile Trinket is a very clever man capable of solving complex problems and building strange machines. He doesn't show his magic much, but it's assumed that his powers are closely linked to machines and technology. He's also very mysterious and seems to enjoy helping other people with their problems. Appearance Trinket is an eccentric man originally described to don a wrinkled, black suit and top hat. He has rusty, red hair and squinting, thin eyes. His face appears to be frozen in a permanent smile. He's quite tall. Personality Trinket is a somewhat mysterious character often giving off an air of knowing far more than he lets on. In A Child Named Loveless, ''it's hinted that he knows that Rose is a Wizard of the Moon before she did just from seeing her cancel out Adam's illusion. He also seemed to know what had happened to Eriol during Chapter Eleven of ''A Child Named Loveless (A Wizard Named Trinket) before anyone else did. He's been described as being "A nosy wizard from Manitoba" by Kendra, but he also seems to take pride in being nosy. He enjoys teasing people. In The Murder of Elliot Crow, ''Trinket was up bright and early in the morning and saying what a lovely morning it was to Gear who replied in turn that it was "Too *** early for this." He's a fan of J-pop. Biography Early Life Little is known about Trinket's early life so far. He seems to be famous in the magical world, and according to Slomoe. Time also seems to know him personally. At some point in his life, Trinket came across the Witch of the Masquerade and hasn't stopped smiling since. This probably has something to do with her abilities to steal people's voices if they show emotion. Kendra said that he's from Manitoba and Elliot met him while he was in Manitoba as well so this is likely true. At some point, Trinket met Gear and made her his apprentice. It's unknown how long Gear has been Trinket's apprentice though. The Murder of Elliot Crow Trinket met Elliot Crow when Elliot was tasked to deliver a package to him from Time (it's still not known what was in the package). He invited Elliot inside his home (a garage) and introduced him to his apprentice Gear. Both of them were concerned that Elliot was covered in blood. Trinket invited him up to the Youfoe for some tea and talked to Elliot about his situation, wanting to know more. It's possible that he knew what was going on at this point. Whether he knew or not, Trinket decided to help Elliot and offered to fly him to the Kingdom of Dreams. He also was the one to suggest that Elliot become Slomoe's apprentice in order to contact his family through their dreams and let them warn them about the boy who stabbed him. Elliot quickly accepts Trinket's help while Gear laments the thought of seeing Slomoe again. Apparently, the two of them, or at least Gear, did not get along with Slomoe very well. As they travel, Trinket tries to get them to listen to some J-pop, only for Gear to change the station and argue that 90's rock is far better. Trinket eventually gives in, seeing as he's outnumbered. Abilities '''Inventor' Trinket was the one who created the Youfoe. Sword skills '''Trinket is very skilled with a sword and even taught Elliot how to use one. Elliot never got a hit on him (although he did knock off his hat). '''Spell Casting Trinket can cast magic spells, dispell illusions, seal magic doors and possibly fix his magical flying ship using his magic. Machine Magic Trinket is a Wizard of Machines and can likely use some sort of magic that has to do with machines. Tea Making He can create his own blends of tea (which are almost always very strong) Trivia * Trinket was the first character A.R. Shanks created for the series. * Originally, Trinket was based off of a fox * Trinket was based off of a fox originally and Gear was supposed to be symbolized by a dog. They were sort of based off of The Fox and the Hound ''due to their unlikely friendship. * Trinket has appeared in two of A.R. Shanks's novels so far. * Trinket has been the first to tell all three main protagonists so far that they are wizard. Quotes ''"In other words, all your efforts have been a complete waste!" "If we could control all our luck, our happiness, our emotions, and our environment, then no one would ever be surprised, would they?"